Drek'Thar
Drek'Thar er en level ?? (Boss) elite lokalisert i Frostwolf Keep i Alterac Valley. Drek'Thar er høvdingen over Frostwolf Clan, og General over Frostwolf hærene i Alterac Valley. Før utgivelsen av utvidelsen var han hele tiden rangert som det farligste vesenet i hvor mange drepte spillere. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/toplist/index.html?en,killedby. Tidlig Historie Lite er kjent om Drek'Thar's tidlige liv, bortsett fra at noen historier hevder han var blind fra fødselen, og andre at han var lærling shaman til Frostwolf far seer, Mother Kashur, for mange år på Draenor. Da Kashur ble drept under en jakt ulykke, ble Drek'Thar senior Frostwolf shaman. I motsetning til sin høvding, Durotan, virket Drek'Thar villig til å aksepter Ner'zhul's erklæring (under inflyelsen til Kil'jaeden Deceiver, høyre hånd til Falne Titan Sargeras) om at draenei konspirerte mot dem. Da elementene forlot orkene i begynnelsen av felttoget, fulgte Drek'Thar og de andre Sjamanene i den orkiske rasen den onde Gul'dan og hans lærlinger fra Blackrock Klanen inn i veien til warlockene. Da Hordens mening gikk imot Durotan og Frostwolf'ene for hans offentlige benektelse av Warchief Blackhand og hans nektelse i av delta i Blood of Mannoroth - eller tillate noen i hans klan å gjøre det - ble Frostwolf'ene til slutt sendt i eksil til Alterac Mountains. Det var i den perioden Drek'Thar gikk vekk fra warlock magi og gjenoppdaget sjamanisme. Med hjelp fra elementene og litt tålmodighet klarte Drek'Thar å få de hvite ulvene i Alterac til å bli med dem. Etter fødselen av deres sønn, som senere skulle bli kjent som Thrall, dro Durotan og Draka for å snakke med Durotan's gamle kamerat Orgrim Doomhammer, nå Warchief og høvding over Blackrock Klanen etter å ha snikmordet Blackhand, hvor de overbeciste ham om Gul'dan's forræderi. Durotan og Draka ble forrådt av krigeren Orgrim hadde bedt lede dem til sikkerhet, og Thrall ble det trodd døde med dem. Med Durotan og hans arving borte, måtte Drek'Thar innta høvdingsskapet over Frostwolf'ene. Trening av Fremtidige Warchief Tjue år senere oppdaget den nå-blinde, men mektige Farseer Thrall, som hadde blitt funnet levende i snøen mens han lette etter klanen sin. Farseer'en forsto at Thrall var arvingen til Durotan - og Spirit of Fire avslørte ved deres første møte at Thrall hadde potensial som en shaman. Etter å ha testet Thrall's godhet og hans stolthet - begge nødvendig for en shaman, fortalte han det til den yngre orken - Drek'Thar tok sønn av Durotan under sin vinge og begynte å trene ham i åndenes vei. Kort tid før han begynte Thrall's invielse, sendte Drek'Thar sin hvite ulv, Wise-ear, til å lokalisere den nomadike Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer og lede ham til Frostwolf leiren. Doomhammer ankom som en kappekledd fremmed som snakket frekt om alle forsøk på å frigi orkene eller kjempe mot menneskene. Rasende utfordret Thrall ham til kamp og beseiret ham; det var da at Doomhammer avslørte sin egentlige identitet, og Drek'Thar avslørte at han hadde satt opp denne konfrontasjonen for å overbevise Doomhammer til å ta Thrall under sin vinge når Frostwolf'ene forente seg med Warsong Clan for å frigi fangeleirene. Under kampen over den femte fangeleiren - nå utposten Hammerfall - falt både Doomhammer og Drek'Thar's gamle reisefelle, Wise-ear, i kamp. Drek'Thar overtalte Thrall til å ta på Doomhammer's svarte plate rustning for å vise at Horden hadde en ny Warchief. Hans råd viste seg å være fornuftig, og den nye Horde samlet seg rundt sin nye leder. Etter fallet til Durnholde Keep, dro Drek'Thar over havet med Thrall til de gjenoppdagede landene i Kalimdor, og bodde i den nye orkiske hovedstaden Orgrimmar. Etter Tredje Krig Drek'Thar hjalp Thrall grunnlegge kongeriket Durotar og dens hovedstad Orgrimmar, og gjorde mange magiske eksperimenter i det omringende landskapet. Drek'Thar prøvde å lage en drikk som trengte shimmerweed, en sjelden urt som bare fantes i Thunder Ridge (navngitt pga. thunder lizardene som levde der). Thunder Lizardene hadde nylig blitt økende fientlige, så da Rexxar ankom i Orgrimmar, ba Drek'Thar ham å skaffe seks busker av shimmerweed. Rexxar gjorde dette og Drek'Thar belønnet ham. Men Drek'Thar lurte på grunnen til thunder lizardenes økende fientlighet, og kom fram til at det kanskje var en unaturlig forstyrrelse. Drek'Thar dro for å undersøke selv, og fant ut at oppførselen Rexxar hadde reportert var sann. På Thrall's ordre, ble Rexxar med Drek'Thar i Thunder Ridge samlet flere Thunder Lizard egg til å studere. Etter videre undersøkelser fant de ut at mennesker hadde begynt å hogge tømmer i regionen, og den forandrede økologien hadde fått thunder lizardene gale. Rexxar ønsket å ødelegge tømmer mølla, men Drek'Thar stoppet ham, og sa at det ville bryte ikke-aggressjons pakten signert av Thrall. Istedenfor, måtte de drepe de rasende beistene til tross for Rexxar's argumentering. Nå Kort tid etter Rexxar dro til Kalimdors villmark, returnerte Drek'Thar til Frostwolf landene i Alterac Valley, hvor han fortsetter å lede Frostwolf Klanen fra fortet Frostwolf Keep. Han leder Horden og Frostwolf'ene i forsvaret av Alterac Valley mot Stormpike Guard, som holder til i den nordlige kanten av dalen . Stormpike Guard er en ekspedisjon av dvediske skattejegere fra Stormpike klan, en klan som har levd i "valleys of Alterac" for flere år, og som også "defend fiercely against the trolls and orcs" som de tror har "invaded the area". Som ble sendt for å gjenerobre, se etter relikvier fra deres fortid og drive gruvedrift.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/pvp/battlegrounds/info-alteracvalley.html Begge sider mener de har historisk rett til fjellene. Til denne dag har Drek'Thar gått rundt med skyldfølelse for sine handlinger under Hordens tidlige dager, og har aldri tilgitt seg selv. Drek'thar tjener som Thrall's primære representant i Eastern Kingdoms (som er bra ettersom Thrall har noen han kan stole på i stillingen); men det er veldig ineffektivt, fordi Drek'Thar's hjem i Alterac Mountains ikke er tilgjengelig nok til å være sentralt i Horden. Returnering til Nagrand Siden forseglingen av Dark Portal, beholdt en gruppe orker sin brune hud og den tradisjonelle sjamanisme i den orkiske rase. De er kalt Mag'har, og er ledet av Greatmother Geyah, bestemor til Thrall. Etter å ha hørt at det fantes ukorrupterte orker i Outland, dro Thrall øyeblikkelig til Dark Portal og reiser til Nagrand. Drek'Thar blir med Thrall med en æresgarde av Kor'kron fra Orgrimmar til Mag'har bosteder i Garadar i Nagrand. Dette er antakelig Drek'Thar's første reise til Draenor (nå Outland) siden Frostwolf'ene dro inn i Azeroth. Evner Drek'Thar i Alterac Valley er en formidabel motstander som lett kan rive i stykker en uforberedt Alliance styrke, spesielt med dyktige Horde forsvare. Han har to vakt ulver, Drakan og Duros som respawner hver gang du lokker Drek'Thar ut av bunkeren hans, hvis de ikke er levende når han kommer tilbake. I motsetning til andre shamaner (før patch 2.0), har han dual-wield. * Sweeping Strikes * Cleave * Whirlwind * AoE knockdown * Windfury weapon * Stormstrike Sitater *''"They are watching. They must not lose heart. You must put on the armor at once, and show them they have a new chieftain."'' -to Thrall, shortly after the death of Orgrim Doomhammer, Lord of the Clans I Alterac Valley Når aggroing: *''Stormpike filth! In my keep?! Slay them all!'' Når han returnerer til plassen sin etter forsøk på å lokke ham ut av fortet hans: *''You seek to draw the General of the Frostwolf legion out of his fortress? PREPOSTEROUS!'' Etter at han har kommet tilbake til plassen sin: *''Stormpike weaklings, face me in my fortress - if you dare!'' Når han slåss: *''Your blows are slowed by the cold, I think!'' *''Today you will meet your ancestors!'' *''If you will not leave on your own, the Frostwolves will force you out!'' *''You cannot defeat the Frostwolf clan!'' *''You are no match for the might of the Horde!'' Warcraft Adventures *''Three great wars between the human Alliance and the orcish invaders have laid waste to the once proud realms of Azeroth. Twenty-two years have past since Blackmoore found the young orcling, secretly raising the orcling within the confines of his prison fortress Durnholde. Blackmoore planned to mold the orcling into the perfect warrior. A warrior conditioned to human thinking, but with all the savagery of an orcish heart.'' Kilder *Lunarfalls.com *''Lord of the Clans'' og Rise of the Horde av Christie Golden *Top List de:Drek'Thar en:Drek'Thar es:Drek'Thar fr:Drek'Thar hu:Drek'Thar pl:Drek'Thar